


Kinktober 2018: Week Two

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Escort Service, F/M, M/M, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Tentacles, Wax Play, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: A place for all the Kinktober prompts days 8-14!





	1. Day 8: Blood/Gore, Rhackothy

It’d been quite awhile before Jack had preyed on someone that smelled this sweet.

Though aggravated he had to share his prize with Timothy, it did little to damper his hunger as they dragged the struggling victim off into the park bushes. The moonlight cast long shadows against the grass, providing plenty of cover for the two of them so they could properly feed. Not that there was anybody inside of the park anyway—this young man had been the first human they’d seen in several hours.

Tim clamped a clawed hand over their prey’s lips, his other arm wrapped tight around his chest and pinning his arms to his sides. Jack crawled up between the young man’s legs, knees crushing the dry leaves beneath them as he admired the length of pale skin revealed by bright blue jogging shorts.

“ _Oh_ , he’s pretty,” Jack purred, licking his long teeth as he placed his hands against their prey’s legs, pushing them down towards the grass. “Good job, Timmy. You can have the neck first.”

The young man bucked at Jack’s words, struggling as Tim pulled the collar of his shirt down, exposing more flesh. The terror in his eyes was tangible, only sharpening Jack’s hunger as he laid down on his stomach, head between the boy’s legs.

“His heart’s beating so fast,” Tim murmured as his gums pulled back, fangs curling out over his lip, “don’t drain him too quickly.”

“Ooh, it’s gonna be hard with how sweet he smells.” Jack nuzzled against their prey’s inner thigh, feeling the tantalizing pulse of blood against his lips. He felt it when Tim finally bit into the boy’s neck, iron scent pricking at Jack’s nose just as a strangled moan of pain kissed his ears. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, fangs out and starving for blood.

He pressed his teeth against the soft flesh of their victim’s inner thigh, easily penetrating into the soft flesh. He moaned as the taste of blood flooded his mouth, so sweet and thick as it spilled over his tongue. Pain twitched through the boy’s legs even as Jack kept them pinned to the grass, any resistance easily quelled by the two bloodsuckers as they drank their fill.

Jack left one large, gory bite mark on the boy’s thigh before switching to the other, until matching splotches of red colored both legs. He lapped the remaining droplets of blood from his lips, looking up to see Timothy still latched onto their prey’s neck. The young man’s head had long listed to the side, his sunken eyelids twitching. Jack sat up, pressing a hand against Timothy’s face until he dislodged his fangs from their prey’s neck.

“H-Hey, what’s the big idea? I’m not done yet,” Timothy whined and wiped his mouth as Jack carefully took the limp body of their victim from him. Jack could feel the pulse if lifeblood still inside him—diminished but not quite dying.

Usually, Jack would be content to suck their targets dry, but he felt an odd attachment to this one. Maybe because he was cute, maybe because his blood had tasted  _especially_  good. Either way, plans were stirring in Jack’s head, plans that required their prey to stay alive.

“You’ll get more later, once he’s all healed up…” Jack purred, stroking his clawed hands over the pale, still-warm skin of the young man’s face. “He’s gonna be coming home with us.”


	2. Day 8: Sex Work, Aurelia/Timothy

Tim had never been to the opera before. Much less in a private box.

But considering he wasn’t the one footing the bill, he tried not to let it bother him. No, instead he tried just to sit pretty and poised in the suite he’d been given at the beginning of this “date.”

“Are you enjoying the show, darling?” A now-familiar, posh voice to his right spoke as a slim hand came to rest on his thigh. Tim shivered at the slight scrape of those long blue nails against the fabric of his dress pants, his attention shifting from the singers on-stage to the woman sitting beside him.

Aurelia looked beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Honestly, Tim wondered how someone as plain as him could’ve attracted the attention of such a wealthy, magnificent alpha. There were plenty of other omegas at the agency he considered far more eye-catching then himself, yet Aurelia had picked him out of the bunch, even with his messy hair and excess of freckles, to accompany her. He shyly smiled, not even trying to hide his blush. He couldn’t help it—her icy blue eyes ignited pleasant feelings in his stomach, and though he knew she’d only paid for his services through dinner and a show, he secretly hoped she’d choose to add onto their evening. The hand that rubbed sensually up and down his thigh seemed promising, as did the powerful scent beginning to creep over her cloud of perfume.

“You really are a charming,  _handsome_  young man, aren’t you Timothy?” Aurelia growled, her nails digging slightly into the meat of his leg. Tim bit his lip, his stomach doing a flip-flop inside of him. The warbling of the singers on-stage started to blend together, irrelevant under the interested tone of Aurelia’s voice.

“Do…do you really think so…?” He mustered after a moment, squirming in his seat as he felt a slight twitch in his pants. He pulled his teeth against his lower lip, knowing if he started getting slick it would be over for the both of them. Neither would be able to resist.

“ _Of course_ , darling. You’re so… _earnest._ And so very humble.” Aurelia leaned in, bright blue stole falling slightly against her chest. “Much better than some of the omegas I’ve taken out.”

“O-Oh, well…thank you…” Tim’s breath caught in his throat as the hand on his thigh lifted, this time coming to rest on the bulge of his crotch. “Um…”

“I think I’ll be adding onto your time. And don’t worry dear, no one will notice us.” Her red lips pulled in a lusty grin, eyes flitting sideways. “That Hyperion bastard and his brat might hear us in the box over but… _well_ , I don’t much care about what they think.”

Tim didn’t know either of those people, but with Aurelia’s hand where he needed it most and tens of feet above the audience, their eyes already focused on the show on stage, he couldn’t muster up much reason to deny her.


	3. Day 8: Hate-fucking/Angry Sex, Rhack

It had, like most of their arguments, started off because of something stupid.

Jack had noticed a few days back, as he scrolled through Rhys’ newest catalogue, that the design for the Atlas Titanium looked  _eerily_  similar to a gun of his still within the prototype stage. But of  _course_ , when confronted, Rhys frikkin’ denied it like the liar he was!

“Just  _admit it_ , pumpkin. It’s obvious to anyone with two functioning eyes!” Jack growled, furrowing his eyebrows as Rhys turned away. “Maybe you need to get those cybernetics of yours checked out if you can’t see it.”

“I have  _no_  idea what you’re talking about,” Rhys replied smoothly, though he looked back to Jack, clearly annoyed. “It’s not my fault that you’re designs are  _so_ unoriginal, they can easily be replicated. Maybe trying wracking your pea-brain a little harder next time, if you want to—“

Jack’s hands grabbed Rhys tight by the shoulders, forcing the CEO to turn all the way back around before Jack slammed him hard against the wall. Rhys choked on a gasp, eyes flying open in pain and surprise before narrowing in anger. He struggled, trying to bring his heels up to rake down Jack’s calves but the older man pressed too close, jamming a thigh between Rhys’ legs just enough to unbalance him.

“ _Fuck_ , you fucking asshole—“ Rhys swore a moment before Jack pressed a harsh kiss to his lips, tongue immediately invading the inside of Rhys’ mouth. He struggled beneath Jack’s bulk, inadvertently rubbing his groin against the broad thigh stuck between his legs.

“What do I keep telling you about your language, pumpkin?” Jack growled as he pulled away, leaving only a humid inch or so between their panting mouths. “You don’t wanna piss me off even  _more_  do you?”

“G-Go fuck yourself,” Rhys hissed, earning himself a sharp bite to the neck. The groan of pain was music to Jack’s ears.

“Careful…” Jack smacked his lips, spreading the taste of blood all around his mouth. “Should you really be testing me when I’ve got you cornered like this?”

Rhys struggled as Jack pressed closer, though might of the fight had dried up within him. He still glared at Jack with defiance, but tilted his neck up as Jack went in for another bite.

“This’ll teach you to come up with your own frikkin’ ideas, pumpkin…and quit stealing from your betters.” Jack grabbed at the top of Rhys’ collar, pulling the gold buttons out of their loops to expose more skin, ripe for marking. Rhys arched his spine, the hard-on bulging out of his pants rutting against Jack’s thigh.

“Y-You know what they say….imitation is the greatest form of flattery…” Rhys moaned as Jack slid his hands about his waist, mouth now nibbling along the plane of his collarbone.

“I think I’d rather have you on your knees, flattering my frikkin’ dick.” Jack licked lustfully over the warm bites on Rhys’ chest, his hands sliding around and down Rhys’ back until he could roughly grab at his ass. He rutted viciously forward, keeping Rhys hopelessly stuck between his protruding thigh and groping hands. The other CEO moaned and tossed his head to the side, his neck already a mess of red bruises and glistening teethmarks.

Rhys orgasmed before Jack even got his dick out, not that Jack was about to let him get away with one. He kept Rhys facing forward, wanting to see his expression. He ripped the young man’s pants down his legs before stripping him off his underwear. He dragged one of Rhys’ legs up around his hip, leaving him to shakily stand on the other as he thrust his cock into the waiting hole.

By the time Jack came Rhys was sobbing, pleasure from the depth of his cock and pain at his speed, an utter wreck as Jack held him around the waist, now supporting the weight not held by the wall behind them. Jack pulled out roughly, watching his cum trickle down the shaking thighs of his rival.

“That’ll teach you….you little thief…” Jack growled in Rhys’ ear before he pulled away, though the dazed expression on the young man’s face looked far more pleased than Jack would’ve liked.

“Oh,  _yes sir_ ,” Rhys panted through a smile as he slumped against the wall. “Wouldn’t want something like  _this_  happening again.”


	4. Day 9: Lingerie, Bondage, Rhack

“You really thought I’d be that easy to take down, huh?” Jack chuckled right in front of his desk, working the jet black crop over in his gloved hands. “You could just come along and overthrow the big guy, huh? A little upstart like you?”

Rhys remained on his knees, mouth moving only to lick the skin of his dry, bloody lips. His eyes remained defiant, even as they glistened with unwilling tears—though Jack hand’t got him full-on crying yet, he’d managed to squeeze out a bit through the lashing of his crop. Rhys’ body was covered with marks and bruises now, from his bare thighs all the way up to his chest and shoulders. He looked perfect, especially where the yellow of the lingerie Jack’d forced him in stained red.

“Hopefully now you’ve learned your place…though if you need a little more help, I wouldn’t mind taking a crack at you again.” Jack snapped the stem of the crop against his palm, the walls of his office reverberating with the sharp noise. Rhys flinched at the sound, as if expecting a blow. Jack only laughed.

“Good, Rhysie. You’re figuring it out. It’ll  be much easier for you if you respect daddy from here on out.” Jack leaned back against his desk, pushing his feet off the floor to sit atop it. He kept his thighs spread, pointing the crop down until the tip touched the side of Rhys’ cheek. “Now  _up_ , sugar. Show me how sorry you are.”

Jack had already screwed Rhys once, just after he’d bound his wrists, collared his neck, and snapped the lingerie onto him. The evidence still dripped down his thighs as he pushed himself shakily to his feet without use of his hands. Jack leaned back against the desk, watching with a smirk as Rhys eased himself up. Jack lead him forward with the movement of the crop, sliding it from the other CEO’s cheek to his chin as Rhys hobbled closer.

“Beautiful. You’re doing wonderful, pumpkin.” Jack set the crop besides him on the desk, instead grabbing for the end of Rhys’ lead and pulling him even closer. “Don’t be too beat up about this. Every CEO worth his salt is gonna have to learn to deal with…setbacks.”

Rhys’ lip twitched as Jack pulled him closer, until he stood between his spread legs, close enough to kiss. Jack quickly closed the meager distance between them, tasting Rhys’ bloodied mouth as his legs curled around Rhys’ waist, brushing up against the limp lace of the lingerie. He reached down with his other hand to pluck at the silky straps laid tight around Rhys’ skin, finally drawing a hiss of pain from him as he snapped it back against his flayed hip.

“You really are prettiest like this…” Jack murmured as his fingers slid to Rhys’ crotch, pleased to find his cock half-hard.  _A-hah_. He didn’t hate this as much as he seemed, then.

“You ever considered giving up this whole Atlas game, sugar, and working for  _me_? You’d be such a wonderful pet,” Jack hissed, amused when he saw Rhys’ eyes grow wide. With horror or consideration, it didn’t matter. Jack worked his fingers harder against Rhys’ cock, bringing it fully hard.

“Think about it,” Jack purred against the other CEO’s cracked lips as he stroked him off. “Who knows, this might help convince you.”


	5. Day 9: Tit-fucking, Lingerie, Rhack

Omega chests really were  _so_  sensitive. Especially when their heats were right around the corner, and while Rhys’ wasn’t supposed to be until next month, his body was already preparing itself. Jack could run his finger delicately down the middle of Rhys’ chest and get him shivering and mewling with need.

Fine, baby blue lingerie lay against the omega’s body, stretched over his hips and thighs and especially his sensitive pecs. His pink nipples stood stiff against the lace, inviting Jack’s touch.

“Such a pretty boy,” Jack crooned as he placed his hands atop Rhys’ chest, each palm cupping his pecs. They felt bigger against his fingers than they usually did, especially when he squeezed them together, earning a needy groan from Rhys’ lips.

“You really do look amazing, sweetheart,” Jack purred as he straightened up, palms reluctantly leaving Rhys’ chest as he straddled the omega’s upper body. He fingered his zipper, pulling open his fly as he shrugged his pants and underwear down his thighs. His cock stood nice and hard, pre-cum drooling at the tip. A little drop speckled Rhys’ panting chest, giving Jack a better idea. He thought at first he’d let Rhys suck his cock, but as he stared down at the omega’s sensitive pecs he couldn’t deny himself the temptation.

Rhys moaned in surprise as Jack laid his cock against his sternum, his eyebrow crooking up as he looks down towards his chest. Jack smirked as he held his cock down with one hand, using the other to push one of Rhys’ pecs towards the center to get more friction on his shaft.

“You’re gonna drive me  _crazy_ , Rhysie…letting me fuck every part of you…” Jack started to move his hips, rutting his cock between the omega’s trembling pecs, feeling the warmth of his plump flesh. The satiny lace and bows kissed his cock just as gently as Rhys’ soft skin, cradling him in a perfect valley of texture and sensation as he thrusted back and forth. Tracks of pre-cum dripped down onto Rhys’ sternum, smeared moments later as Jack’s cock rubbed against his omega’s chest.

Soon enough Rhys took over for Jack’s hands, fingers pushing into his pecs to press them tighter around his alpha’s cock. Jack grunted his approval, hands moving to plant besides Rhys’ head as he hunched over, growing less and less composed as he chased his orgasm.

When Jack finally came he painted Rhys with release from his chest all the way up to his chin, staining skin and satin alike as he pumped his hips through the pleasure coursing through his body. When he came back to himself Rhys still lied panting and red-faced beneath him, his own need still smoldering even with his chest thoroughly fucked.

“ _Mmm_ …don’t worry, pumpkin…” Jack crooned as he shifted, leaning down until he hovered face-to-face with Rhys’ trembling chest. “I’m not gonna forget about you.”

The little flushed nipples peeking through the holes in the lace were just too delicious to ignore.


	6. Day 9: Strength/Muscles, Timhelm

Tim thought he was going to die when a scav’s grenade flew over the bit of debris he was using as a bulwark. He was already nursing a grazed wound in his calf, slowing his reaction time, and as he tried to jump away his leg gave out. He cried out in pain, undoubtedly betraying his position even more to the oncoming enemies, but with an explosive counting down mere inches from him, did it really matter?

Just as he was about to close his eyes and accept the inevitable, something landed besides him, so heavy he felt the ground shake beneath his feet. Before he could react large, strong arms wrapped around his waist and legs and  _heaved_  him up off the ground.

Tim gasped as he was whisked off into the air just as the grenade exploded in an incendiary blast, the debris he’d been using to shield himself instantly catching flame.

“Back off, scumbags!” A gruff voice shouted above him, reverberating through the bulging chest he’d been pressed up against. It took Tim a couple more seconds to realize Wilhelm had grabbed him, snatching him away from certain death as he mowed down the rest of the scavs. The cyborg’s little drones made short work of those Wilhelm only injured as he landed hard on the surface of the moon, sending up a little puff of greenish dust.

“You all right there, Jackie?” He grunted, still cradling Tim in his huge arms, pressed up against his beefy chest. Tim could hardly think, too preoccupied both with how close he’d come to death  _and_  with the fact that Wilhelm could cradle him like it was nothing. His head rested against one of Wilhelm’s large chest, listening to his thumping heartbeat and feeling like a child in the cyborg’s strong embrace.

“Hey.” Tim jolted as Wilhelm shook him. “You still kicking there?”

“U-Um—yeah I’m okay…” Tim mumbled, mushing his words together. His heart still beat fast even though the danger had long passed. Wilhelm had already killed everyone, he was safe, and yet Tim still couldn’t calm down properly.

“You look a lil’ shaken, pretty boy. Think you can stand?” Wilhelm smirked down at him. “Or do you need me to carry you all the way to Concordia?”

“I’m—“ Tim’s cheeks flushed deep pink, squirming in Wilhelm’s grasp. “I think I can walk—“

Wilhelm tutted. “Not on that leg, you won’t. Fresh outta Anshin, though. You’re gonna have to stay put for the time being.”

“…Okay…” Tim replied, his voice pitching up weakly as he burrowed back against Wilhelm’s chest, hoping by the time they reached Concordia the tight heat in his stomach and ground would go away.


	7. Day 10: Micro/Macro, Rhack

Jack feels like he’s already waited long enough.

Three boyfriends, five pounds of ice cream weight, dozens of jerk-off sessions and more than a few fits of crying. He’s witnessed it all underneath his victims bed, but not until tonight has he felt emboldened enough to crawl out and actually  _do_  something about it.

Usually he’s content to infect his prey— _Rhys_ , he knew from all the conversations he’d overheard—with nightmares or waking terrors, showing himself only to drain the fear from the young man’s thoughts, but tonight he’s sick and tired of listening to Rhys bitch and moan about how boyfriend number three did him dirty.

The initial reveal goes about as well as Jack expects. Plenty of screaming, and he only barely dodges a lamp swung at his head as Rhys jumps to his feet atop his bed, trying to look intimidating towards Jack, whose head already nearly touches the ceiling.

Thankfully Rhys screams less when Jack pushes their lips together, tongue weaving out from behind his long fangs to penetrate into the young man’s mouth.

Rhys is so much smaller in comparison, dwarfed by Jack’s monstrous bulk as he holds him close. The sheer difference in their size does crazy things to Jack, and for the first time in  _far_  too long he feels his arousal rise up to its peak. His groin twitches in need, slitted genitals parting to reveal the head of his cock, followed by a long slick shaft.

“ _Ooh_ ,” Rhys moans when Jack finally pulls away from the kiss, his lips covered in saliva and chin raked with little scratches from Jack’s teeth. Much to the monster’s surprise, however, Rhys looks less terrified than he had before when he’d tried to brain Jack with a lamp, and a lot more into what’s going on. Jack grins wickedly at this, pupils slitting in the sea of surreal green and blue of his eyes.

“You’re too good for those assholes…” Jack’s oily black tongue licks at his fangs as his claws affectionately squeezed Rhys’ body, feeling up his tender, human form as his cock thickens between the young man’s legs. “You need a real man to show you a good time, sugar.”

“I…I’m pretty sure you’re not a man…” Rhys stutters, only to yelp as Jack turns him around and tosses him back down against the bed. His weight bounces a couple times before Jack pins him down by the hips, claws digging possessively into the soft flesh there.

“ _Technicalities_. When I’m finished with you, you won’t care  _what_  I am, kiddo.” Jack breathes icy cool at the young man’s ass as he tugs his shorts down to his knees. He clucks his tongue in pleasure as he spreads Rhys’ cheeks, revealing his tight little hole.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this…how many times I’ve heard dickless jerkwads waste their chance with you…with  _this_ …” Jack licks his fangs as he leans forward, tongue pressing against Rhys’ entrance. He drags saliva all over the young man’s ass before finally pressing in, the tip of his tongue exploring the sensitive flesh within Rhys until he’s gasping and rutting back against Jack’s mouth. He’s so much  _larger_ than Rhys is, he could probably swallow the young man whole from this position if he wanted, but no—he’s not interested in  _killing_  Rhys, merely savoring him as long as he can. His hunger has been neglected for too long.

The monster pulls out before Rhys can cum, wanting to feel the young man’s body tremble around his cock  _proper_  when he gets off. He flips Rhys over onto his back, drinking in the already ravaged body of his victim. Rhys’ skin flushes, his legs already showing evidence of Jack’s claws. His eyes hold a healthy mix of fear and need, his thighs open against the bed as saliva drips down from between his cheeks.

“Oh  _baby_ …” Jack drawls, running his claws delicately up Rhys’ legs before grabbing one in each palm and pulling him closer. “You’re gonna have some sweet dreams tonight.”


	8. Day 10: Telepathic Bonds, Waxplay, Hair-Pulling, Rhack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring handsome sorcerer Jack and familiar Rhys.

“Rhysie?  _Rhysie_ ,” Jack clicks his tongue at his familiar, summoning him with a crook of a clawed finger when Rhys looks up from his desk. His clawed fingers halt midway through transcribing a scroll, the glowing blue letters fizzling out into black ink.

“Is that time already?” Rhys asks as he lays the quill aside and rises, his long blue tail unfurling against the ground. Jack’s eyes prowl appreciatively over his familiars body, drinking in everything from the long legs striding out from beneath his robes to the jewelry laid elegantly about his neck, to the horns curling up and over his slicked-back hair. Jack looks forward to these times the most, when he and Rhys connect on the closest level.

“You bet it is. C’mere, pumpkin.” Jack spreads his legs, eyes glowing with greenish fire as his familiar comes to kneel before him, Rhys’ clawed hands pressing obediently into his lap as he tilts his chin back and waits.

“Such a patient boy…even though I know you crave this too,” Jack murmurs, hand lifting off the arm of his throne to stroke through Rhys’ hair, minding the base of his horns. His finger brushes up against one, drawing a pleased purr from deep within the familiar’s throat.

“Sir… _please_ …”

Jack smirks and continues to stroke through Rhys’ hair, occasionally tugging a little harder than necessary. Not that his familiar minds. Rhys leans into the touch, anticipating what’s to come.

“So loyal…so  _dedicated_ …” Jack croons as he reached to his right, plucking a single yellow candle from the sconce bolted to the wall. He holds it tight in his palms for a moment until the flame glows vibrant green, sending wax cascading down towards the base. But before it can touch Jack’s hand he tips it over, letting the wax drip instead upon the supplicant head and shoulders of his familiar.

Rhys moans as the scalding material drips onto his skin, running down his body in thick rivulets before it slows and hardens. He shivers as Jack douses him in the melting candle, far more pleasured than pained as Jack’s magic seeps into his flesh, sharing power between them.

“Sir…” Rhys groans, clawed hands now finding the cold stone of the floor beneath him as he leans forward, lips parting to reveal long fangs and a winding, needy tongue. “Please…let me…”

Jack spreads his legs out further in permission, his other hand settling back into Rhys’ hair as the familiar leans forward, unzipping Jack’s pants with his teeth before his tongue winds inside to lap at the sorcerer’s cock. He hisses as Rhys’ mouth deftly finds the head of his dick and sucks it past his lips, adorably indulgent noises tingling up and down his shaft. Jack keeps one hand wound in Rhys’ hair as the other grabs at one horn, tugging him closer as he feels not only his own arousal, but also his familiar’s—a well as his loyalty, his need to please, his pain at the boiling wax still drying on his skin.

Power builds between them as their arousal blooms, magical bond strengthening as Rhys’ lips and tongue lap and stroke along Jack’s cock. The sorcerer pulls harder on his familiar’s head, yanking him forward and back. Rhys’ tail swishes across the stone floor, his little wings beating against his back as he too grows closer and closer to the edge, finally brought to orgasm through the feeling of Jack’s cock and the bond between them alone.

Jack shudders and shoots down Rhys’ throat mere moments later, tossing his head back against his throne as his familiar swallows it all down, solidifying the mystic ties binding the together. Rhys sucks and laps until Jack’s been completely worked dry, at which point he finally pops off with a lusty gasp. Cum drips down his chin to join the wax now dry and cracked against his tattooed chest.

“ _Mmm_. Good boy, Rhysie.” Jack relaxes into his throne as he pats his familiar’s head, pleased to feel the bond between he and his magical conduit strengthened once again. Rhys purrs, satisfied as a pet cat, as he climbs into Jack’s lap, craving his sorcerer’s attention even with their souls so intimately linked.

Jack is always happy to indulge him.


	9. Day 11: Cross-dressing, Rhack

Rhys had told Jack to go ahead to the party without him. When Jack had raised an eyebrow—knowing his boyfriend never turned his nose up at free food and alcohol—Rhys had merely insisted he’d meet up with him later.

Though suspicious, Jack went ahead anyway, wrestled in a nice tuxedo at Rhys’ insistence. However he still felt naked at this fancy shindig without his boyfriend pressed to his side. Lately they’d been nothing less than a pair no matter where they went, and Rhys’ continued absence even with the promise he’d make his appearance later had Jack all antsy.

At least until the ornate doors atop the grand staircase opened up, snapping Jack’s attention to the figure clad in white and gold, silhouetted by the light of the hallway behind him.

Jack’s heart leapt up into his throat as the figure began to descend the staircase, giving him a better look. The dress trailed on the steps like melting gold, shining in the party lights alongside the rhinestones woven into the lace bodice. Feet clad in petite white shoes took delicate strides, revealing legs beneath the hem that Jack knew all too well. Familiarity clawed at his stomach as his eyes snapped to the late arrival’s face, picking out Rhys’ features from beneath the cascading brown hair and the splash of blue and gold makeup bleeding out from the eyes.

“Holy— _pumpkin_? That you?” Jack gaped as he pushed his way through the stunned crowd just as Rhys reached the last stair. The young man stood, letting the hem of his dress flutter around him. He looked a little exhilarated and slightly nervous, though Jack wasn’t sure why—the entire damn ballroom must be in total awe of how wonderful he looked. Jack took one last step forward, unable to contain the grin spreading across his face as he reached for Rhys’ hand.

“Now this  _is_  a surprise,” Jack crooned as he carefully helped Rhys down the last bit of stair, amused as his boyfriend’s heels pushed him just a little bit taller. Jack lifted his hand as he kept eye contact with Rhys, brushing his lips against his silky knuckles. That earned him a chuckle from his boyfriend’s painted-pink lips.

“Well, that was kind of the point.” Rhys tilted his head, the little golden Hs in his ears softly jingling. “Bet you were expecting me to show up in a suit.”

“ _Mmm_. Well, I didn’t know you even  _had_  this.” Jack’s other hand came to rest against Rhys’ waist, rubbing his body through the sheer, almost negligible fabric. “Oh, we’re gonna have to get a  _lot_  more mileage out of this, cupcake.”

“Just don’t rip it,” Rhys chastised as he let Jack pull him closer, neither man caring that the rest of the room still stared in their direction. “I like this outfit, I don’t want it to get wrecked by act of Jack.”

“Oh I’m sure I can work around it,” Jack purred as his hand slid down to cup the top of Rhys’ ass, smirking at his boyfriend’s shiver as he nibbled his lip. “ _Later_ , sweetheart. Lets get you full of food and alcohol first.”

Rhys’ eyes glimmered, allowing Jack to keep his hands wherever he wanted as the CEO lead him over to the refreshment table.


	10. Day 11: Object Insertion, Rhack

Jack was way too tired to properly fuck Rhys right now.

Too bad Rhys wasn’t about to take no for an answer. Even though Jack had already curled himself up on the couch with a glass in one hand and a nearly-finished bottle of wine in the other, Rhys wouldn’t let up. No, he plopped himself right down on the cushion next to Jack, dressed in a yellow sweater snatched from the laundry basket and that pair of flimsy blue shorts that Rhys  _knew_  Jack liked best. But the alpha wasn’t gonna give in. After a long day in the office, he was tired and for once not in a mood to please his omega.

“ _Babe_ , c’mon,” Jack moaned as Rhys planted both hands atop his thighs, trying to get into his space. The pout on Rhys’ face was hard to ignore—as was the twitch in Jack’s crotch—but it wasn’t near enough to get Jack to pop up and do what Rhys clearly wanted him to do.

“ _Jack_ , don’t tell me you’re tired, I’ve been waiting all day,” Rhys moaned, one hand leaving Jack’s thigh to slide up against his stomach, picking up the hem of his shirt. “You know my heat’s right around the corner.”

“Bullcrap, Rhysie, it’s not for another couple weeks. You’re just being needy,” Jack growled as he poured the rest of the wine into his glass, gripping the neck of the bottle tight as he took a long, gratifying sip. Rhys pouted at him from behind the glass as he shifted closer, scent needling. Jack tried to ignore it and listen more to the throbbing in his body and his need to get nice and tipsy.

“ _Please_? Jack, don’t leave me hanging.” Rhys nearly clawed at Jack’s stomach in his haste, nearly causing him to choke on his wine. Jack gasped, a little trickle of red running down his lips.

“ _Damn it_ , pumpkin, you—“ Jack let his glass clatter against the side table as his fingers gripped into Rhys’ collar, yanking him over his lap. “— _get over here_.”

Rhys landed with his hands on one side of Jack with his knees on the other, laid across his lap like a table. Jack gripped the bottle tightly as he snapped Rhys’ shorts down over his ass with the other. He pressed his palm up against the cleft between his cheeks, feeling the heat and moisture radiating from his hole. Well, Rhys hadn’t lied about being horny.

“Needy little brat…always demanding daddy’s attention…you’ll take what he wants to give you, ‘kay?” Jack grunted as he shook the mouth of the bottle against his palm, licking any remaining drops of wine from off his skin. Once he finished, he pressed his hand to the back of Rhys’ neck as he gripped the fat end of the bottle, pushing the neck between Rhys’ asscheeks.

The omega reacted instantly, crying out even as he pushed back against the foreign object pressing into his hole. Jack only grunted in response as he pushed in deeper. He initially meant it as punishment, to ward Rhys away from bothering him for sex when he clearly wasn’t interested, but as the bottle’s neck sunk deeper and Rhys’ noises grew louder, his dick pulsed and rubbed up against the inside of his fly.

“ _Daddy_ …please,  _more_ …” Rhys groaned, able to lift his head and look up as Jack’s palm moved from his neck to his shoulder. Jack bit his lip as Rhys ground down against his thighs, spurring him to begin thrusting the now-slicked bottle neck in and out of the omega.

“This is what you deserve…little brat…” Jack growled as he turned the bottle inside of Rhys before shoving in harder, getting the wider flare of the bottle further inside him, the embossed glass designs rubbing against Rhys’ sensitive flesh and getting the omega crying proper from need. Jack pressed his thighs together, warmth tingling in his belly and groin as he tried to get Rhys to orgasm as quickly as possible. But a writhing, begging omega in the lap was hard to ignore.

With one last thrust of the bottle Rhys finally came, jerking all over Jack’s pants and the couch below as his hips moved through his release. He dropped his head as he panted, eventually going all boneless in Jack’s lap, the weight of sweet-smelling omega not helping his own boner.

“…Still tired?” Rhys turned his head to ask with a sleepy smirk, his hand feeling out for Jack’s crotch. The alpha stiffened, narrowing his eyes down at Rhys as he pulled the bottle from Rhys’ ass with a quiet  _squelch._

“I’m gonna stay right here, pumpkin…” Jack sighed as he leaned back, spreading his legs. “But if you wanna help daddy get off…go to town. We’ll see where things go from there.

“Rhys thankfully got the hint and slid off Jack’s lap to his knees, wincing a bit in lingering memory of the stiff bottle inside him.


	11. Day 12: Licking, Pet Play, Rhack

Jack liked the responsiveness of Rhys’ new ears. They were much better than the felt headband they’d been using beforehand, which sufficed enough at the time but lacked that something special to take their roleplay to the next level.

It connected to Rhys’ port through a slim silver cable, syncing with the cybernetic implants that helped process his emotions and motor function.

They weren’t exactly realistic in their look—made up of sleek chrome forms but lighted on the inside by flickering blue LEDs—but Jack didn’t mind. He liked how they would twitch when Rhys felt curious or lay back against his head when he was offended. And of course whenever Jack touched them they would flick and flutter against his hand, responding in kind as Rhys leaned into his palm with a smile and a satisfied purr.

Every time Jack came home to see Rhys had stripped down to his boxers and plugged the ears in, he felt comforted and relaxed, more than willing to let his little kitten explore his body and do whatever his instincts told him to.

Today Jack pulled off his jacket tossed it onto the arm of the couch before plopping down on a cushion, a tell-tale chime ringing out from the hallway as Rhys bounded out into the living room and made a bee-line right for the CEO sitting on the couch.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore, eyes, sweetheart?” Jack reached out to stroke Rhys’ ears as soon as he got close enough to hop atop the couch. Rhys rubbed his face against Jack’s chest, a happy purr warbling in his throat as Jack pet his head and scratched his artificial ears.

The young man lifted his head after a moment, nuzzling from Jack’s chest all the way up to his jaw. Jack tilted his chin back, giving Rhys access as he opened his mouth and pressed it affectionately up against his skin.

Rhys’ tongue felt a lot better than a real cat’s probably would—nice and soft and wet, lapping all over Jack’s cheeks and lips in sloppy kisses before dipping his head to lick along his neck and collarbone.

Rhys rested his hands atop Jack’s shoulders as he licked all over the man’s face, earning snickers from the older man as he tickled his skin. Soft, happy little mewls trilled in between each lap, Rhys utterly eager to please as he seated himself in Jack’s lap and enjoyed the broad hands rubbing his ears and stroking down his spine.

“This is the kind of welcome I’m talking about…” Jack crooned as he continued to pet his kitten, already thinking where he really wanted Rhys to lick next.


	12. Day 12: Costume, Rimming, Rhack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg/omegaverse in this one.

Jack thought it was pretty bold of his current hookup to go to a Halloween party pregnant.

He figured most omegas would wanna avoid gatherings full of raucous, drunken alphas and betas while carrying a bun in the oven, but this Rhys had a little more spunk than the usual omegas Jack tried to hook up with. And a cybernetic arm that could probably swing a mean hook if anyone got a little too handsy.

…Well, anyone other than  _Jack_. Rhys seemed pretty okay with letting  _Jack_  get all up in his business.

After some light conversation—which quickly progressed to heavy flirting on the behalf of both parties—Jack brought Rhys away from the main floor of the party and into one of the little rooms far enough away from the action that no one would bother them. With the door closed Jack could properly get down to business, his hands groping the omega’s hips as he brought their lips together, groaning as he finally tasted Rhys’ sweet mewling.

 _Sweet_  really was apt, too, considering Rhys’ costume. That’d been the first thing to catch Jack’s eye—in a sea of generic vampires, werewolves, and masquerade masks, the waffle cone printed pants and ice cream scoop dress shirt definitely stood out. Helped too that the omega was a beauty and exuded delightful pregnancy hormones from all the way across the dance floor. Jack had flocked to him like a magnet, and now his hands and mouth could properly indulge in this unexpected treat.

“ _Mmm…._ turn around, sugar,” Jack asked when he pulled away, even as his hands started to rotate Rhys towards the wall without waiting, “I wanna properly taste you.  _All over_.”

“Y…Yes sir…” Rhys purred as he went willingly with the motion of Jack’s hands, pressing his palm against the wall as he leaned up against it, keeping his hips back to spare room for his belly. Jack’s fingers drifted to Rhys’ waistband, pulling at the stretchy material as he shimmied them down to his knees. Jack grinned at the sight of Rhys’ rear, perfectly plush and rounded and just  _begging_  to be plundered.

“ _God_ , baby, you smell so damn good,” Jack groaned as he sunk to his knees, leaving him face to face with Rhys’ cheeks, which he quickly parted to get where he  _really_  wanted. He could smell and feel the warmth radiating from Rhys’ slick hole, the scent making him salivate. He pulled the omega’s cheeks apart, admiring Rhys’ hole for a brief moment before pressing his mouth up against it.

Jack felt the shudder that wrung through Rhys’ body, filling him with pride and need as he pressed the flat of his tongue up against the omega’s hole, tasting him proper for the first time and  _god_  did he taste amazing.

Rhys shifted his hips back, rutting up against Jack’s mouth as if to urge him deeper. Not one to deny such a precious,  _pregnant_  omega, Jack began to probe his tongue against Rhys’ slick hole before forcing the tip inside.

Wonderfully, the moan that rung out of Rhys’ was just as delicious as his taste. Jack shivered, already convinced this was going to end up a  _great_  night after all.


	13. Day 13: Distracted Sex, Gags, Rhack

For once Jack actually needed to pay attention. So of course, Rhys go it into his head that he wanted to get down and dirty during this pretty important video call.

Jack grunted as he stood at his desk, pushing at Rhys’ hand as it tried to trail up his bicep to his shoulder. He was still waiting for the rest of the participants to connect to the call, but he didn’t need to get into anything right now, no matter how insistent Rhys acted. Or how sensually he touched him. Or how much he batted his eyelashes or parted his lips or tried any of his usual tricks.  _Nuh-uh_. Jack wasn’t gonna give into this until he’d finished business for the day.

Of course Rhys wasn’t gonna give up either, though. Jack let out a warning growl, briefly taking his eyes away from the spinning circle on the video call’s loading screen. It would go live any minute now, but Rhys wasn’t taking the hint. His pale fingers stroked over to Jack’s chest, bumping over the cloak clipped to his lapel before he rubbed into the soft material of his sweater.

“Jack, c’mon—“

“ _Hey_.” Jack stopped him as he pressed his finger to Rhys’ lip, eyebrows knit in frustration. “You wanna have some fun, sweetheart? You better keep your mouth shut while daddy’s busy.”

Rhys wasn’t gonna ease up?  _Fin_ e _._ He could do what he wanted as long as he behaved long enough for Jack to finish up his call.

Rhys mimed a zipper over his mouth as he got down on his knees, only for Jack to shake his head and grip the knot of the tie around his neck.

“Oh no, pumpkin. Sorry, this is a  _real_  important call, and I just don’t trust you not to let something  _slip.”_ Jack unclipped the tie, familiar with the fact that Rhys could knot a real one to save his life, before balling it together and pushing the red fabric between Rhys’ teeth. His boyfriend’s eyes narrowed, slightly affronted even as he moved to kneel between Jack’s legs. The CEO kept his eye on the screen floating in front of him, angling it up and away from his lap as the rest of the participants started to filter in. Any moment now he’d be ready to start. His eyes flitted down to watch as Rhys shimmied down his pants, procuring a tiny tube of lube from his pants so he could finger himself open. Jeez. Had Rhys really been planning this? Couldn’t wait a half hour ’til the meeting was done?

Apparently not, because Rhys didn’t spend too much time prepping himself before he turned around and pushed his bare ass up against Jack. He reached behind himself, carefully grasping the base of Jack’s cock as he tried to direct it into his hole. The CEO’s expression flickered even as he tried to keep it steady, tried to pay more attention to the images on the voice call’s screen. He tilted the monitor up just enough to block any hint of wrongdoing as Rhys finally managed to get Jack’s cock inside of him with a small gasp.

Jack tensed, trying to keep a calm face and focus as he started speaking to those gathered at the call as he stood at his desk, giving Rhys a little bit more space to fuck himself on Jack’s cock.

The CEO tried his best to pay proper attention—much as he didn’t like it, he’d need agreement, coerced or otherwise, from the heads of the main departments to move forward with his current plans—but with the eager movements of Rhys’ hips and the barely audibly moans Jack could nevertheless make out from behind the damp tie stuffed in his boyfriend’s mouth made it harder. Though with Rhys doing most of the work, he could almost zone out and just enjoy the pleasurable feelings in his stomach while his brain groped for words whenever someone in the call asked him a question.

“What? Oh yeah, sure,” he replied to the head of Marketing without really hearing what he was saying. Jeez, was Rhys always strong enough to fuck himself on Jack’s dick like this? Maybe it was the arm.

He could feel his knees growing a little weak thanks to his mountain arousal, but if he sat down there’d be little way to hide Rhys’ from the rest of the call. Not that he cared what they thought of him or his sexual appetites, but it’d be even harder to properly focus with Rhys grinding in his lap and blocking his view.

By the time Jack wrapped things up and managed to tap the  _End Call_  button he was teetering on the brink, finally reaching down to grab Rhys and hoist him properly up. He pushed his PA down against the desk, right through the hologram, and roughly snapped his hips. His hands pressed hard against the back of Rhys’ neck, earning a muffled choke from behind the gag.

“You’re so— _ugh_ —naughty—“ Jack growled through his teeth as he thrusted harder into Rhys, finally tipping over the edge only a couple moments later. He buried himself inside his PA, forcing the both of them to come in tandem, with Rhys splattering all over the surface of the desk.

“Like how it feels when I give you my  _full_  attention?” Jack laid over Rhys’ body to coo in his boyfriend’s ear, garnering a satisfied moan.


	14. Day 13: Weight Gain, Creampie, Rhack

Jack had first noticed something weird about Rhys’ clothing about a week ago.

Usually, his PA wore that vest and teal shirt combo, with his nerdy red tie running up the middle. Jack got used to it just as he got used to Rhys bringing him coffee and tapping the toe of his boot against the floor when he was thinking. So when that changed, when Rhys walked into the office one morning wearing a dark grey turtleneck, Jack couldn’t help but think why. Especially when the omega didn’t acknowledge it.

He’d made a conscious choice to pay attention to Rhys’ outfits after he’d noticed the change the first time. Sure enough, Rhys wore sweaters or jackets every single day of the week. He didn’t bother shrugging them off when he go to the office, either, keeping them on from the moment he handed Jack his coffee in the morning to when he said goodbye at the end of the day.

Naturally, Jack got suspicious.

He rested his chin on his tented fingers one workday as he waited for Rhys to arrive, mind occupied less with the morning’s schedule and more with exactly why his PA had decided to change up his wardrobe.

“Maybe he’s hiding something?” Jack muses aloud, tapping a finger against his lip. Sure, that could be it. But what would Rhys even need to hide? Jack knew him inside and out thanks to both his company profile and the fact that they’d spent the last few months working in close contact with each other. If Rhys had some weird scars or injuries or new cybernetics he was trying to hide, Jack would probably  _know_  about it right?

He remained largely in the same, contemplative position up until Rhys finally walked in with a coffee in each hand and a handle bag looped around his wrist and—sure enough, instead of the vest and shirt combo Jack had grown used to, he wore a deep navy sweater instead. It looked good on him, sure—almost everything did, Rhys was just  _like that_ —but it’s mere existence bugged the hell out of Jack. Rhys must’ve noticed his scrutiny, because as he walked close enough to Jack’s desk to set the man’s coffee atop it, he raised his eyebrow.

“Jack? Is something wrong?” I’m not late am I—no, I’m not late,” he corrected, presumably checking the time on his ECHOeye. But Jack was already up, getting close enough to Rhys in one long stride before he grabbed the hem of his PA’s sweater and pulled it up.

Rhys squawked and started so hard he nearly fell over. Jack’s hand shot out to steady him, though his grip was light and distracted as he gazed at what lay beneath Rhys’ sweaters.

No scars, no injuries. No fancy new prosthetics or implants or anything. Not even new tattoos. Nothing like that.

Rhys just looked…well…like he’d packed on a few pounds.

Jack gaped as Rhys struggled to pull down the hem of his shirt only for the CEO to catch his wrist and hold it aloft. Little frustrated mewls snorted from Rhys as he turned his head to the side, his cheeks colored bright pink.

“You…will you stop staring?” He hissed, but Jack paid it little mind. His eyes scanned over how Rhys had filled out, his pale stomach and hips spilling out slightly over the waistband of his pants. Little red marks curled up diagonally along his torso, and from under the rucked-up hem of Rhys’ sweater he could see the soft, rounded undersides of his tattooed pecs.

“Okay, you’ve had your fun. I get it.” Rhys tried wriggling away, face set in a pout. “I was trying to…I  _knew_  you’d just tease me so I didn’t want to deal with it, okay?”

“Tease you? Over what?” Jack cocked his head to the side, finally lifting his head from Rhys’ middle to look his PA in the eye. “It doesn’t look  _bad_  on you, sugar, just…what’s going on?”

Rhys huffed, though as Jack lowered the hem of his sweater he looked a little more relieved.

“Something-something omega genetics, all right? The details don’t really matter but…in the wintertime my body likes to stock up, okay? So I get a little…like this.”

“Wintertime? Babe, did you forget we’re on a space station?”

“No, but my body doesn’t know that.” Rhys frowned. “Can we just drop it? It’s embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? Oh,  _no no no_ ,” The hand grabbing Rhys’ wrist released it, before both of Jack’s palms pressed under the omega’s sweater and against his full hips, giving them a seductive squeeze. “Pumpkin, this isn’t embarrassing. This is  _sexy_   _as hell_.”

* * *

Fortunately, it didn’t take much more convincing to get Rhys to—at least for the time being—accept the fact that Jack really did appreciate what winter weight did to his body. Thankfully, too, as the sexual tension between them was starting to give Jack more grey hairs than the respectful streak he already had going.

With Rhys laying back against the desk and those wonderful thighs squeezed around his waist Jack  _finally_  found himself knotting inside of his PA, leaving him wonderfully sticky and messy with cum once he finally pulled out and away. Rhys panted, his sweater all the way rucked up and over his chest, leaving his perfect body totally on display as Jack affectionately pressed against his stomach, enjoying the soft sink of his flesh as cum and slick leaked out of his hole.

“You know…” Jack purred as he kissed over the bites he’d left on Rhys’ pecs, leaning into the fingers stroking through his hair, “now that I know what’s underneath, I don’t really mind the sweaters.” He kissed one of Rhys’ reddened nipples before smirking up at his PA. “They’re cute. Though if you wanted to go back to wearing something  _tighter_  I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

Rhys chuckled breathily, his hand urging Jack to lean over and kiss him as he wound his legs back around the CEO’s hips.

“If it gets you to knot me like that again, I’ll wear anything you want me to.”


	15. Day 14: Tentacles, Asphyxiation, Distention, Rhack

Rhys didn’t know exactly where the tentacles were coming from.

It…it sort of  _looked_  like they were emanating out from Jack’s body, some unfurling from underneath the hem of his sweater while others curled around his waist and hips, floating towards Rhys like boneless, ethereal fingers.

“Jack?” Rhys tried, taking one step back when he got no response. When he’d gotten the message to meet his boss down at the office, he’d gone with little hesitation, not anticipation this—whatever it was. His brain raced for understanding as he tried to process the scene before him and whether there was anything he could do to help.

Or if he should run away.

Energy suddenly scintillated along Jack’s scar like a muted bolt of lightning, momentarily freezing Rhys in place as his heart leapt in fear, but then the first of the tentacles reached out and touched his flesh hand.

The effect was immediate. Rhys’ fingers twitched as his skin suddenly felt both warm and numb, like some kind of analgesic that spread out over his arm as the tentacle wound up to his shoulder. Rhys’ feet stumbled forward as more tentacles joined the first, tugging him closer and closer to Jack as they started to properly explore his body. Rhys started as one started to feel at the collar of his shirt, pulling it aside to touch his chest.

“H-Hey, wait—“ Rhys tried to grab the tentacle with his cybernetic hand. Immediately, sparks flared up from his fingers, nearly blinding him with purple light as his arm suddenly swung back down to his side like a pendulum, weighty and unresponsive. Rhys’ heart leapt, alarmed at the sudden disabling of his cybernetic, only for the tentacles to massage against his skin with their soothing warmth.

“…Jack?” Rhys spoke, voice starting to edge into breathy as the other man stepped closer, looking him up and down as the tentacles started to undress him. Rhys still had no idea why this was happening and by the distant yet interested expression on Jack’s face, he knew he wasn’t about to get any explanation. At least until after Jack and whatever these things were had their fun.

It didn’t take long for the tentacles to get his shirt open and his pants down around his knees and by that point his skin was simmering with warmth, feeling stronger beneath the immediate path of the appendages as they held and stroked him.

Through dazed eyes he could see the tips of the tentacles trailing something filmy and translucent all over his body, like the tracks of a snail. They dripped as they bunched down between his legs, one curling around his cock while the others started to push into his hole. Rhys gasped—unused to sudden intrusion with little prep—but with the soothing sensation and slick lube of the appendages he soon found himself relaxing into the feeling.

He grew so lost within the sensation, as the tentacles pushed up inside of him, leaking so much fluid that his stomach started to slightly bulge outwards, that he almost leapt when something much more solid and less slimy stroked his face. He opened his eyes—unsure when exactly he’d closed them—to see the glow of Jack’s scar and the intensity in his gaze, now mere inches from his face.

Rhys heard someone say his name in his head and it sounded  _vaguely_  like Jack, but almost distorted, as if radioed in from galaxy’s away. He smiled foolishly anyway, leaning in to meet his lover’s lips in a loose kiss.

As Rhys kissed Jack, as the tentacles pulsed and writhed inside of him and touched his body and jerked off his cock, he could feel his need winding up inside of him like a knot about to be pulled apart. He wasn’t uncomfortable with the tentacles and fullness inside him, nor the helplessness he might usually worry about. Rhys felt like floating, his body numb and cybernetic arm limp and unnecessary as Jack’s appendages cradled him like softly curling galaxies.  

Rhys didn’t even realize one of the tentacles was wrapped around his throat, digging into his airways. He lolled his tongue out of his mouth when Jack pulled away from the kiss, saliva dripping dow his chin as it squeezed him tightly, as if needing to make a point to its existence. Rhys didn’t care—it all felt so good, so warm and wonderful that he didn’t even realize what the tentacle was doing until it let go with one final squeeze, letting Rhys gasp for breath. And with the sudden, unexpected unwinding he finally came, his release a pearly purple in the light emanating from Jack’s tentacles.

This time, when he sagged back, his legs going to jelly from orgasm, strong, inflexible arms caught him. Rhys’ head tipped forward as he draped his weight against Jack’s, the numb comforting feeling not fading even as the ethereal tentacles around them did.


End file.
